


Intimate Hearts: Respect

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: Spoilers: "Stargate the movie", "Children of the Gods", "Jolinar’s Memories", "Seth""The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other’s life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof." Richard David Bach (b. 1936)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Intimate Hearts: Respect

A funny thing, respect…

We give the outer semblance of it every day of our lives…"Yes, sir"…"No, sir"…to our superiors, bosses, people on the street. I get it all the time thanks to the little rank insignia on my shirt…and I'm not naïve enough to think *all* those airmen and junior officers really like and respect me. They go through the motions as they were trained to do…as most kids are raised to do.

"Respect your elders, son…" Can’t remember how many times I heard that one as a kid…sometimes at the wrong end of a switch when my mouth would forget that all important rule. Certain kinds of respect are automatic…reflex, but for the most part a good thing…

The best kind of respect, though, is the kind you earn. The kind people give you because they feel something in you is worthy of that honor. I like to think I’ve known a few people who’ve fallen on both sides of the equation…earned and earning.

My team is like that. General Hammond calls us his flagship team. That means something to me…a hell of a lot in fact. We are the best at what we do…and **yes** I am more than a little biased…

I’ve got one hell of a team…

Three years ago Hammond signed off on my choices for team members. 

Carter was never a question after Chulak. She’s tough….and way smarter than I am after all.

Daniel was a bit harder to slip under the general’s radar. Daniel’s tough in ways I never suspected back at the beginning of the first mission. He works overtime to keep us all out of trouble while at the same time watching over our souls, playing conscience even when we’re fighting him every step of the way….always with an apologetic core of iron that will not back down when he knows what’s right. 

Teal’c was easier than I expected once Kennedy was diffused and sent packing. Hammond really surprised me on that one…I think that was my first…or maybe second or third…indication that Hammond was going to turn out to be a commander **I** could respect.

We’re four very different people with quirks and failings and bad days and worse moods. The first few missions were more than a little awkward…between Daniel’s natural reticence on all things personal as opposed to his inability **not** to talk incessantly about all things cultural, linguistic and archaeological; Carter’s chattiness on all things astrophysical while maintaining her ‘reproductive organ locations do not affect my ability as an officer, sir’ attitude; and Teal’c’s constant bowing, needing every other word I said explained to him and those lost puppy eyes every time he looked at Daniel. Then of course there was my naturally infectious humor and good nature…hell, I know I tend to speak first and regret it later…but I really did feel pretty good about our chances.

And I was right. Over three years we’ve all grown up…a lot…

For one thing, Teal’c's learned how to take a joke…damned if he doesn’t actually make some, pretty good ones too…except maybe for those jaffa jokes. He and Daniel have weathered some pretty tough shit that might have split another team apart. But not mine. Teal’c looks at Daniel now with the respect of one friend for another, recognizing the Daniel is a cut above on the Tau’ri scale. 

Carter’s grown out of the need to prove herself. She knows now she never really had to…all she had to do was her job and she does that damn well. The Jolinar thing brought some pretty hard lessons with it, but she handled it. *We* handled it.

Daniel? Daniel's just plain grow up…though in a lot of ways he's always been the most grown up of us all. He's pulled through a lot of storms, but never let them drag him under. He was always a pretty strong-willed guy, but now I think it's tempered by the kind of wisdom that can only come from hard experience. It's a sad kind of wisdom…still a little tender at times, but healing. The enthusiasm is coming back...the stubbornness never left, but he's gotten better at choosing his battles and backing them up…and we've gotten better at backing him up. I'll say it again, Daniel's almost always right…sometimes I just forget it.

And me? Well…I like to think I've changed for the better. I hope I have. My mouth has learned a few hard lessons…and I really *try* to keep a leash on it. I've learned how to handle the quirks of my team…and myself. I'm a little better now at being able to step back and let them do what they do best. We might falter a little on the details, but all in all we've gotten pretty damn good at functioning as a team…as a family even.

We've worked hard at it. We've *earned* each other's respect…not to mention the respect of General Hammond and the rest of SGC. 

Not bad…

Not bad at all.

*fin* 

  


* * *

>   
> © July 11, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### A continuing series…at least ten total…on the complexity and simplicity of friendship…

* * *

  



End file.
